List of Fast
The Fast and the Furious is an American action film series, centered around cars produced by Neal H. Moritz and distributed by Universal Pictures. Consisting of nine films, a spin-off film and two short films, the following is a list of characters from The Fast and the Furious. Character table †During the production of Furious 7, Paul Walker died in a single-vehicle accident on November 30, 2013. As a result, his character Brian O'Conner was written out as retired. Walker's brothers, Caleb and Cody, were used among others as stand-ins to complete his remaining scenes, and the film is dedicated to him. Main characters Dominic Toretto Dominic "Dom" Toretto appears in most of the films in the series. An elite street racer, auto mechanic, and ex-convict, Dominic is the brother of Mia, husband of Letty Ortiz, brother-in-law of Brian O'Conner, uncle of Jack & Gisele O'Conner and father of Brian Toretto. In the first film The Fast and the Furious, Dom leads a double-life in Los Angeles with his sister Mia, his girlfriend Letty, best friend Vince, and teammates Leon and Jesse. During the day, he tunes performance vehicles out of the auto shop behind his family's grocery store (which is run by Mia). At night, Dom and his team participate in illegal street racing in and around downtown LA. When they're not racing or working in the garage, the team performs precision hijackings out of three black high-performance Honda Civics, targeting semi-trucks on LA freeways transporting electronic merchandise valued at hundreds of thousands or millions of dollars. LAPD police officer Brian O'Connor infiltrates the group while working undercover, using the alias of Brian Spilner and the guise of a new racer eager to participate in high-stakes matches. On his first night, he challenges Dom by buying into a race using the pink slip for his Mitsubishi Eclipse (later said to be valued at $80,000). Brian ultimately loses the race, and a subsequent run-in with Dom's rival Johnny Tran leads to the Eclipse's destruction. The result places Brian in debt to Dom for an equally capable vehicle that can run a quarter-mile in ten seconds. Over the following weeks and months, and much to the chagrin of Vince, Brian works closely with Dom and his team to restore a Toyota Supra in time to participate in Race Wars, a legal racing event held in the desert outside of LA that attracts hundreds of participants. Dom ultimately discovers Brian's identity when Brian is forced to expose himself to save Vince after their final daytime hijacking goes awry. Vince, having sustained physical trauma from the endeavor, is bleeding out, forcing Brian to call for medevac and announce himself as an LAPD officer. This deception infuriates Dom, who immediately departs with Mia, Leon and Letty. By the time Vince is loaded onto the medevac, Dom is speeding away in the last remaining Civic with the remnants of Dom's team. Brian catches up to Dom at his home in LA, Leon and Letty having already fled to avoid arrest. When Tran and his cousin Lance attempt a drive-by shooting on dirt bikes as revenge for an earlier dispute, Brian and Dom pursue them in separate cars. Dom, in his late father's 1970 Dodge Charger, manages to incapacitate Lance while Brian pursues Tran in his Supra and kills him after shooting him in the side, causing him to crash at high speed on his motorcycle. Dom then challenges Brian to a race, pitting the Charger vs. the Supra on a quarter-mile strip with a railroad crossing as the finish line. The two engage in the high-speed drag race ultimately against an oncoming train. Barely surviving the train, Dom immediately collides with a semi-truck pulling out of a side street causing the Charger to flip multiple times. Brian, rushing to his aid, understands Dom's plight and fulfilling his commitment to give Dom a ten-second car, hands over the keys to his Supra. Dom departs as the sound of police sirens approaches, leaving Brian to answer for his failure. In a post-credits scene, Dom is seen driving a Chevrolet Chevelle in Baja California, having eluded capture. In The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift he makes a cameo appearance at the end of the film as an old friend of the now deceased Han. In Fast & Furious, Dominic and Brian reunite in the wake of Letty's death to stop drug lord Arturo Braga. In Fast Six, Dominic and Brian make a plot to steal all of Hernan Reyes' money in an attempt to buy their freedom. During a talk with Brian, Dominic recalls his happy childhood with his father and Mia. Dominic, Brian, and Mia recruit many of their allies for the heist, while at the same time trying to evade capture by the DSS agent Luke Hobbs and Rio police officer Elena Neves. Hobbs and Elena become allies to Dominic after his team saves them from Reyes's men. With the help of his team, Dominic's heist is successful, and goes into hiding with Mia and Brian and starts a relationship with Elena. In Fast & Furious 7, Dominic lives with Elena. He is approached by Hobbs, who asks him to help take down Owen Shaw, whose second-in-command is revealed to be an amnesiac but still-alive Letty. With Elena's support, Dominic regroups with his team and tries to talk to Letty to remember him and her former friends. Through numerous actions, he eventually gains Letty's trust, and defeats Shaw. His group is given full pardons from their crimes, and they return to the United States. Elena becomes Hobbs's new partner so that Dominic can be with Letty and start anew. In a post credit scene, he would later get a call with a threatening message from a man related to Owen Shaw. In Furious 8 he is seeking revenge on Owen Shaw's brother Deckard, who is revealed to have deliberately caused the crash that had killed Han in Tokyo Drift (thus leading to Dom's cameo in the third film) and also destroyed Dom's home. While he pursues Shaw he is recruited by mysterious government agent 'Mr Nobody' to rescue Ramsey, a hacker with a device known as 'God's Eye' able to locate anyone on Earth, who has been captured by Mose Jakande with the promise of help in finding Shaw after Ramsey is safe. Dom and his crew save Ramsey - who is revealed to be female much to the surprise of her rescuers. Shaw and Jakande ultimately team up to kill Dom and the crew but they are defeated after a lengthy and violent battle. After this Dom bids an emotional farewell to Brian, who is retiring from the fast-paced, dangerous life to be with his son and the pregnant again Mia. In The Fate of the Furious, Dominic is on his honeymoon with Letty, when Cipher forces him to work for her and betray his friends and family by holding Elena hostage. He helps her steal the "God Eye" and all the equipment for her plan to start a war. On Cipher's plan he learns he and Elena had a son while they were in a relationship. After nearly losing the nuclear warheads to Letty and the team. He watches in horror as Cipher's henchman Connor Rhodes kills Elena on Cipher's orders. In the film it is later revealed that throughout he made a deal with Deckard Shaw's mother to have Deckard and Owen rescue his son from Cipher by helping Deckard fake his death. Once Deckard rescues his son, he turns on Cipher and helps his team stop her plans. He makes peace with Deckard and names his son Brian after his friend and “brother-in-law” Brian O’Connor. Dominic is tough and street smart. Although he owned a red Mazda RX-7 and a fleet of black Honda Civic (fifth generation) for his heists in the first film, he is more interested in the American muscle cars, owning a 900 hp Dodge Charger R/T he built with his father, on which he is especially proud of. He also owned a Buick GNX, Pontiac Bonneville Convertible, Plymouth Road Runner, Dodge Challenger SRT8 and a Chevrolet Chevelle SS. Dominic Toretto is portrayed by Vin Diesel. ; Film appearances : *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''The Turbo Charged Prelude for 2 Fast 2 Furious'' (flashbacks) *''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift'' (cameo) *''Los Bandoleros'' *''Fast & Furious'' *''Fast Six'' *''Fast & Furious 7'' *''Furious 8'' *''The Fate of the Furious'' ; Cars driven *1993 Mazda RX-7, first film *1995 Honda Civic, first film *1970 Dodge Charger R/T, first, fourth, fifth and seventh film[3] *1994 Toyota Supra, with Bomex body kit first film[4] *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle, first and fourth film *1970 Plymouth Road Runner, third and seventh film[3] *1966 Pontiac Bonneville Convertible, Los Bandoleros *1987 Buick Grand National, fourth film 2009 Subaru Impreza WRX STI, fourth film *1973 Chevrolet Camaro F-Bomb, fourth film *1963 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Grand Sport, fifth film *2011 Dodge Charger R/T Police Car, fifth film *2010, 2012 Dodge Charger SRT8, fifth and sixth film *2009 Dodge Challenger SRT8, fifth and sixth film *2010 BMW E60 M5, sixth film *1969 Dodge Charger Daytona, sixth film[5] *1974 Plymouth Barracuda, seventh film *2015 Dodge Charger R/T, seventh film[6] *2014 Lykan HyperSport, seventh film[3] *1968 Dodge Charger R/T, seventh[6] & Ice Charger eighth films *1961 Chevrolet Impala Sport Coupe, eighth film *1950 Chevrolet Fleetline, eighth film *2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon, eighth film *1972 Plymouth Road Runner GTX, eighth film Brian O'Conner Brian O'Conner appears in all of the films in the series except for the third and the eighth films. During the events of The Fast and the Furious, Brian is undercover for an LAPD-FBI task force under the alias Brian Spilner. As part of his investigation into a string of hijackings that have resulted in millions of dollars in electronic merchandise being stolen, Brian is charged with infiltrating the Los Angeles street racing scene, as the evidence suggests the culprits are talented racers. His initial contact with Dom and his team goes poorly as Dom's best friend Vince antagonizes Brian into a fight, which leads to Dom banishing him from the store and garnering Brian the nickname "the buster" from the team. However, Brian re-engages them later that night when he lays the pink slip for his Mitsubishi Eclipse down as a wager in a high-stakes race near downtown LA. Dom accepts, but is unable to collect when an LAPD raid leads to the frantic dispersal of all the racers. Dom abandons his car in a parking garage, and is rescued by Brian from being captured by an LAPD patrol officer. Fleeing the police, the duo accidentally enter into the territory of Dom's rival, Johnny Tran, resulting in the destruction of Brian's Eclipse. Due to the earlier terms of the race, Dom holds Brian to his debt, but lets him into his inner-circle. Brian presents a totaled Toyota Supra as payment, proposing that if they restore it that it will meet Dom's demands. As they restore the car Brian becomes closer to both Dom and his sister Mia, whom he begins to date. Both his friendship to Dom and romance with Mia upset Dom's best friend Vince. Under pressure from his superiors with the LAPD and FBI, Brian presses Dom harder to understand where he gets the money to pay for such high-end upgrades to their vehicles. Dom implies that if Brian proves himself at a big upcoming racing event called Race Wars, then he'll reveal his secret. During the event, Dom and his crew depart in the middle of the night to hijack a semi truck. Brian reveals his identity to Mia and coerces information out of her to help Dom. The two of them subsequently pursue the crew near Thermal, and find them in the middle of a hijacking gone wrong. Vince, stuck on the truck and wounded by the armed truck driver, is rescued by Brian after Letty is incapacitated. Brian is then forced to reveal his identity to Dom as he calls for an emergency medevac to airlift Vince to safety. Infuriated, Dom leaves with Mia, Leon and Letty. Brian pursues them to the Toretto household, but Leon and Letty have already fled to avoid arrest. At that same time, Johnny Tran and his cousin Lance perform a drive-by shooting over an earlier dispute, prompting Brian and Dom to pursue them in separate cars. Dom disables Lance in his Dodge Charger while Brian kills Tran by shooting him in the side, causing him to fall off of his dirt bike at high speed. Dom then challenges Brian to a quarter-mile drag race on a stretch of road that has a railroad crossing as the finish line. The two finish in a tie, narrowly beating an oncoming train, but Dom immediately collides with a semi truck advancing from a side street, causing his vehicle to flip multiple times. Running to Dom's aid, Brian understands Dom's dilemma, and not wanting to send him back to prison, hands over the keys to his Supra so that Dom can escape capture by the police. In a short film to bridge the events of The Fast and the Furious and 2 Fast 2 Furious, Brian is shown to have surrendered his gun and badge at his home in LA, escaping as a SWAT team raids his house. He goes on the run in a red Dodge Stealth, earning money via street racing. Losing the Dodge when he's forced to abandon it after police officers recognize the vehicle, he replaces it with a used Nissan Skyline that he repairs and restores with money he earns from subsequent races. He ultimately ends up in Miami, setting the stage for the second film. In the second film, he is living in Miami as a street racer, but gets caught by U.S. Customs agents. He is offered a deal to take part in a joint Customs/FBI operation in exchange for the cleansing of his criminal record. He and childhood friend Roman Pearce go undercover as street racers to track down the apprehend the ruthless drug lord, Carter Verone. In the fifth film, after having his crimes pardoned, O'Conner becomes an FBI agent and is given the task of bringing down Arturo Braga (Ramon Campos), a known drug trafficker. O'Conner, as well as Toretto, both infiltrate Braga's crew. While Braga is eventually apprehended, Toretto is arrested and sentenced to prison as well, resulting in O'Conner, Mia, and members of Toretto's crew intercepting the prison bus to free Dominic from custody. In the sixth film, O'Conner and Toretto get caught in a crossfire with corrupt businessman and ruthless drug lord Hernan Reyes in Rio de Janeiro and plot to steal all of Reyes' money to buy their freedom. It is revealed in Fast Six that O'Conner's father was not there for him and O'Conner does not know anything about him, unlike the close bond that Toretto's father had with both his children. He is often worried that he will behave in the manner that his father did, but Toretto reassured him that he won't because he will keep an eye on him if he does. O'Conner had been in juvenile detention with Roman before he became a cop. O'Conner has also rekindled his relationship with Mia, and she becomes pregnant with his child. In the seventh film, O'Conner, Toretto, and Mia live peacefully in the Canary Islands in Spain, where Mia gives birth to their son. O'Conner joins Toretto's team in complying with the request of Agent Hobbs to take down rival gang leader Owen Shaw. When the team realizes that Braga worked for Shaw, O'Conner decides to enter the United States to interrogate him about Shaw. After successfully questioning Braga and returning to London, O'Conner starts to feel guilty for letting Letty go undercover, which led to her amnesia and subsequent work for Shaw. The group captures Shaw and convinces Letty to side with them. O'Conner apologizes to Letty, who says that she might not remember him, but if she did work for him, she would have done of her own free will. Shaw reveals that he had captured Mia, leading to a high-speed chase after Shaw's airplane, where Mia is rescued and Shaw is crippled and put into a coma. Hobbs then grants the group's amnesty, and the entire crew move back to America, where Mia, Toretto and O'Conner have decided to reside in the old Toretto home. In the eighth and final film as a main character, O'Conner is in Los Angeles, where he is getting accustomed to life as a father. When Dom's house is destroyed, he joins Dom's crew in a series of missions to find and capture the bomber Deckard Shaw. The missions include an airdrop over the Caucasus Mountains to ambush Jakande's convoy; he jumps onto the bus to rescue the hacktivist Ramsey. At Abu Dhabi, he and Dominic break into a billionaire's apartment room to recover the flash drive containing the God's Eye program. He joins Dom and Mr. Nobody, along with a covert ops unit, to try to capture Shaw but is ambushed by Jakande and his militants, who have allied with Deckard. When Jakande goes after Dom's crew in Los Angeles, he is part of the driving team carrying Ramsay, but after his car is destroyed, goes on foot to restore the cell tower connection so that God's Eye can be hacked. Following the defeat of Jakande and Shaw, he and Mia return to normal family life by playing with their two children Jack and Gisele at the beach. When Dom leaves, he notices and pulls up beside Dom's car in his white Toyota Supra, asking Dom "You thought you could leave without saying goodbye?" They look at each other and smile, then drive together for a bit and then branch off in separate directions. In the ninth film, O'Conner is mentioned by Letty and Roman as when Dom betrays the team due to Cipher's actions. Roman suggests Brian be called in to help. But Letty refuses reminding him that team agreed to keep Brian and Mia out any conflict they are a part of. Dom later names his son after O'Connor. O'Conner was first unknown with the car tuning (he owned a tuned Mitsubishi Eclipse in the first film, but its hinted this was paid for by the LAPD-FBI task force he had gone undercover for), but after with meeting Toretto, he became more positive, active in racing scene, becoming a skilled mechanic. He is very interested in tuners, especially Nissan Skyline models. He owned two Nissan Skyline GT-R R34's (one in the second movie and one in the fourth), Nissan C10 Skyline and finally a Nissan GT-R. ;Paul Walker's death : Brian was portrayed by actor Paul Walker. Due to Walker's death in a single-vehicle accident on November 30, 2013 with Furious 8 being incomplete, filming was put on hold to allow the cast and crew of the film to grieve. The writers took this time to determine how to handle the fate of O'Conner in the film and decided that Walker's character will be retired from the franchise rather than killed. The film used some voice clips and cut scenes from previous installments, his look-alike brothers Caleb and Cody plus his CGI-generated face to complete filming. The film ends with a tribute to Walker including highlights of Walker's time in the Fast and Furious franchise and Walker's co-star and close friend Vin Diesel giving an in-character voice over of how he will always be his brother, before the words "For Paul" are displayed on screen. The song "See You Again" by American rapper Wiz Khalifa and American singer Charlie Puth was dedicated to Walker. ; Film appearances : *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''The Turbo Charged Prelude for 2 Fast 2 Furious'' *''The Fast and the Furious Legacy'' (photo) *''2 Fast 2 Furious'' *''Los Bandoleros'' (photo) *''Fast & Furious'' *''Fast Six'' *''Fast & Furious 7'' *''Furious 8'' ; Cars driven *1995 Mitsubishi Eclipse RS, first film *2000 Ford Lightning, first film *1994 Toyota Supra, Targa with a 2JZ-GE Engine when it was a salvage car, later the engine changed to a 2JZ-GTE with Bomex body kit[4] first filmurbo Charged Prelude for 2 Fast 2 Furious *1999 Nissan Skyline GT-R R34, The Turbo Charged Prelude for 2 Fast 2 Furious and second film *2002 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII, with Mitsubishi Lancer O-Z Rally Edition, taillights and DAMD body kit[8] second film *1969 Chevrolet Yenko Camaro S/T, second film *1998 Ford Crown Victoria Undercover Police Car, fourth film *1998 Nissan Skyline GT-T R34, with GT-R parts and engine for better drifts with RWD, fourth film *2002 Hummer H1, fourth film *1970 Dodge Charger R/T, fourth and fifth film *2009 Subaru Impreza WRX STI, fourth and seventh film[3] *1969 Nissan C10 Skyline 2000 GT-R, fifth film *2001 Porsche 911, with 911 GT3 RS, logos, stickers, and body parts fifth film *2011 Dodge Charger R/T Police Car, fifth film *2010 Dodge Charger SRT8, fifth film *2011 Nissan GT-R, fifth and sixth film *2010 BMW E60 M5, sixth film *1970 Ford Escort Mark I Mexico,[5] sixth film *2012 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde, sixth film *2013 Chrysler Town & Country, seventh film *1989 Nissan Skyline GT-R R32, seventh film *2012 Nissan GT-R (R35) Black Edition, seventh film[3] *2011 McLaren 12C, seventh film *2008 Chevrolet Suburban, seventh film *1998 Toyota Supra turbo, seventh film Letty Ortiz Leticia "Letty" Ortiz is Dominic's girlfriend and later his wife. She is also a highly skilled street racer and mechanic. In The Fast and the Furious, Letty expresses some concern about Dominic's carjacking scheme, but goes along to back him up despite her concerns. In the end, during a botched highway robbery, she rolls her car and is injured, but survives. During the events of Fast & Furious, she is on Dominic's crew in his heists of fuel tankers in the Dominican Republic, but when the local law enforcement starts closing in, he leaves her behind to protect her from harm. Several weeks later, Mia calls Dominic to tell him Letty has been apparently murdered by Fenix. It is later revealed that after she could not find Dominic, Letty contacted FBI agent Brian O'Conner and became a double agent for Braga's crime ring in order to clear Dominic's charges and allow him to come home. In the of Fast Six, Luke Hobbs receives a file regarding a robbery, in which Letty's photograph is attached, revealing that she is still alive; Fenix did not, in fact, kill her, and instead involved her in the robbery of a German military convoy. In the seventh film, it is revealed that she has amnesia, and is part of a lethally skilled mercenary organization led by Owen Shaw, a criminal mastermind. Dominic makes several attempts to try and reach out to her. It was revealed that Brian felt guilty for having Letty be an informant for the FBI to help him to take down Arturo Braga and having this led to her being presumed dead. She is also described as a tough street woman by Riley, which is true during their first encounter. Shaw orders Letty to detach a cable line to Roman's car that was holding the tank from escaping. While attempting to do so, she is rescued by Dominic, gaining her full trust in him. Brian attempts to apologize to her, but Letty tells him that she doesn't remember much for being an informant and if she did, no one forces her to do something she doesn't want to do. She assists Hobbs, Dom and the others in stopping both Owen and Riley. Despite not being able to remember her previous life with Dom, she returns home with him stating that "it feels like home". In the eighth film, Letty temporarily leaves Dom to sort through her amnesia and find out who she is on her own. However, after Deckard Shaw kills Han and blows up Dom's house, Letty rejoins the team. During the course of the mission, Letty's memories come back after hitting her head in a fight with Kara, including that she and Dom were married some point before Fast & Furious. Letty is last seen with her husband and friends on the beach, commenting on how different things will be now that Brian O'Conner is retiring. In The Fate of the Furious, Letty and Dom are enjoying their honeymoon in Havana. Everyone is taken by surprise when Dom seemingly betrays them in Berlin. While the others are convinced of his betrayal, only Letty knew something was wrong and suspected someone was blackmailing him. Her suspicion proved true when Cipher and Dom attacked Mr. Nobody's secret base. She is last seen meeting Dom's son with Elena, Brian. Letty is portrayed by Michelle Rodriguez. ; Film appearances : *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''Los Bandoleros'' *''Fast & Furious'' *''Fast Six'' (cameo/photo) *''Fast & Furious 7'' *''Furious 8'' *''The Fate of the Furious'' ; Cars driven *1997 Nissan 240SX, first film *1995 Honda Civic, first film *1973 Plymouth Road Runner, fourth film *1973 Jensen Interceptor, sixth film[5] *1974 Plymouth Barracuda, seventh film[3][6] *2015 Dodge Challenger, seventh film[3] *2010 Dodge Viper, seventh film[6] *2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon, eighth film *1970 Chevrolet Chevelle, eighth film *1966 Chevrolet Corvette C2, eighth film *Local Motors Rally Fighter, eighth film Mia Toretto Mia Toretto is Dominic's sister and Brian's love interest. Mia knows of her brother's crimes, but disapproves and does not involve herself in them. Dominic's friend, Vince, is shown to be attracted to her. Mia is also shown to be a proficient driver as she also grew up with Dominic under their race car driver father. In Fast & Furious, Mia is under surveillance by the FBI. She is seen at Letty's funeral and is mostly seen afterwards either persuading Dominic not to get in danger, or talking to Brian about their past together. When Dominic gets injured, Brian calls her to help him. In Fast Five, she is happily living with Brian and reveals that she is pregnant with his baby. Throughout the film, she assists Dominic's crew in the heist by driving and staying back at base with surveillance. In Fast & Furious 7, she and Brian now have a son named Jack. After Elena helps rescue Jack, Mia is kidnapped by Shaw's henchmen Vegh and Klaus. She is rescued by Brian and returns to the US with Dom and the others. In Furious 7, Mia does not get involved in the team's mission for revenge on Deckard Shaw, who has murdered their close friend Han and blown up the family home, as she stays to look after Jack and is pregnant with her second child, she and Brian now have a daughter named Gisele. Mia is extremely worried that Brian will be killed but also confesses to her brother she fears the quiet life may not be for Brian due to him telling her he 'misses the bullets'. She is last seen on the beach playing with her family as the rest of the team look on. In The Fate of the Furious, Mia is mentioned by Letty as she reminds Roman that the team all agreed to keep Brian and her out of any conflict they are a part of. Mia Toretto is portrayed by Jordana Brewster. ; Film appearances : *''The Fast and the Furious'' *''Fast & Furious'' *''Fast Six'' *''Fast & Furious 7'' *''Furious 8'' ; Cars driven *1994 Acura Integra Type R, first film *1994 Toyota Supra, first film *2002 Acura NSX-T, with Honda NSX Type R Badges and parts fourth and fifth film *1966 Ford GT40, fifth film *2012 Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde, sixth film Belvin Patrice Lauren DiStefano Harold Black Jared Cane Jared Cane is first introduced in the third film The Fast and the Furious Legacy as an officer of the Honolulu Police Department. Landon Hendrix Danielle Carmen References Category:The Fast and the Furious